The Haunted House: A dream?
by koizumichii
Summary: Ryuzaki Sakuno mysteriously won coupons for a hot spring resort. The regulars decided to come along but unexpected & mysterious things started to happen especially about the dream.


**The Haunted House: A dream?**

**by kawaii-witch181**

**Summary: **Ryuzaki Sakuno mysteriously won coupons for a hot spring resort. The regulars decided to come along but unexpected things started to happen especially about the dream.

**Disclaimer: **3/4 of the plot is only mine. The other 1/4 is not. I actually got the idea from the plot of the play of my classmate's. It's really kind of scary so I've decided to mix it up with the Pot characters. But she didn't know that I got some of her plot. XD And of course, I don't own the characters. Though, I really _wish_ to own them.

_/ blah blah_ / - thoughts

"blah blah" – conversation

* * *

><p>Ryuzaki Sakuno went to the shopping mall to do an errand for her grandmother. Currently, she's already finished. She's actually on her way out of the mall. Rectangular papers started to fall from the sky.<p>

_/ Coupons? /_ Sakuno picked one from the ground.

_/ Odd, nobody notices that they are coupons falling from the sky. / _

Kring! Kring! Kring!

"We finally have our 100th costumer! Congratulations, miss! As a prize, you can take part on our raffle." A lady in her mid-30's said, she's wearing an old kimono and her bangs covered her eyes. She led Sakuno to the raffle booth. To be honest, the lady looks creepy.

Sakuno make the raffle turn. A silver ball rolled out.

"You're so lucky miss! You got our grand prize, a trip to a resort for 12!" The lady gave Sakuno the said tickets.

_/ Shouldn't it be a gold ball instead? /_

"A-Arigatou." The twin-braided girl got the tickets and then turned around to leave. She turned around to ask where the resort is but found out that the lady mysteriously vanished including the raffle paraphernalia. Goosebumps began creeping on Sakuno's integumentary system.

_/ Where's the lady had gone to? /_ She took a step backward.

"AHHHHH!" Sakuno felt a cold hand on her shoulder.

***SLAP***

"Itai, Ryuzaki! What was that for?"

"R-Ryoma-kun! D-Don't scare me like that!"

"And don't go slapping someone like that." Ryoma said back, rubbing his now red cheek.

"G-gomen, I just scared okay? Your hand felt so cold, I thought it was a ghost."

"Cold? That's because I drank Ponta a while ago. What are you doing here btw, this is like a secluded alley. C'mon. I'll just walk you home. You're gonna be lost again."

_/ Secluded alley? But a while ago, I'm in the busy street. / _

"Mou. Ryoma-kun." Sakujno catch up to the retreating back of the tennis prince.

"Tadaima, obaa-chan! I won 12 tickets to a resort." Sakuno informed her grandmother upon arriving to their house.

"To what resort?"

"I don't know yet."

Ryuzaki Sumire sweatdropped.

"Let me see. Oh it's the famous resort. I think this is a secluded pne but I also heard that it's really a good place to take vacation to."

"Twelve tickets are a lot obaa-chan, to whom will you give the other to? I think I'll give Tomo-chan the other one, the two for us. So that means nine tickets are left."

"I'll give the other nine to the team."

"Eh?"

"Something wrong with my decision?"

"Nandemonai.

"Good, then. I'll inform them tomorrow. I'm sure they'll all be glad to come along."

* * *

><p><strong>Later: (At the telephone)<strong>

"Moshi..Moshi..Osakada residence."

"Can I speak with Tomoka please?"

"Tomoka desu"

"A-anou Tomo-chan, I won free tickets to a resort, would you like to come along?"

"H-hontou? Yay! Arigatou, Sakuno! Sure I'll gladly come along! Ne, ne. Who's coming too?"

"Obaa-chan, senpai-taichi, and I think Ryoma-kun, too."

"Yay! Ryoma-sama is coming! …I have to go now Sakuno, Okaa-san needs something. Ja ne!"

**-Beep-**

Sakuno placed the phone down and went to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>-Afternoon Practice-<strong>

"Regulars line up! I have some announcement to make." Ryuzaki-sensei said, soon all regulars were in front of her.

"Chotto, where's Ochibi?" Eiji asked.

"I saw him earlier near the vending machine." Momo answered. "There he is."

"Good, now that you're all here, I just want to inform you that we'll be going on a resort this weekend for free. Sakuno won 12 tickets yesterday."

"Yay! A resort ~nya! Can't wait for it!"

"We'll all be going!"

"Saa, this would be interesting."

"Fsshh.."

"Ii data. So many tickets won in just one raffle."

"Burning! Let's all relax and enjoy!"

"We must get ready for it, minna. There might be accidents to happen, worse..One of us might get wounded if we're not careful."

"We must not let our guards down."

"I'm not going."

All eight heads stared at Ryoma as if he had grown another head.

"Nani, Ochibi?"

"I said I'm not going."

"But why, Echizen?"

"Because senpai-taichi will be troublesome."

"Hidoi, Ochibi!" Oishi! Help me persuade Ochibi to come ~nya"

Ryoma began to walk away.

"I heard Sakuno-chan will come, too. What if, there's some pervert who took interest to her? Who will protect her? And what if she got scared? I wonder who will she hug." Fuji said in his most innocent voice.

The tennis prince stopped his tracks and went to Ryuzaki-sensei. His white fila cap covering his face.

"I'll come along." He said and then walks away again.

"Nice thinking Fujiko!" Eiji and Momo did a high five.

"Oh! The sweet aroma of young love! Oh! Young Love!" Momo whistled.

"Urasai, baka peach! You're sounding like a lovesick person." Kaidoh yelled.

A lot of yelling and cursing followed.

(**A/N**: The rating might go up if they continued, so I'm cutting it there. :P)

* * *

><p><strong>-Day of Travel-<strong>

**_(Inside the Bus: Along the way to the resort)_**

"I'm getting bored ~nya." Eiji pouted.

"Me too, Eiji-senpai." Momo agreed.

"How about let's tell some ghost stories." Ryuzaki-sensei grinned.

Silence.

"Who'll start first?" Fuji asked.

"I know one." Inui volunteered.

"Just don't make it up like you did about the cursed racket." Oishi said.

Inui's glasses glinted. "Let's start, shall we?"

* * *

><p><em>A group of teenagers plus their sensei were on their way to the hot springs. It is a two-hour ride. One hour has passed, the bus suddenly stopped.<em>

"_What's wrong, driver-san?" Their sensei asked._

"_The bus has broken down."_

_All the teenagers became frightened. It is because it is already night time and they are in a secluded place. To lessen their scared feelings, their sensei advised them to stay inside the bus and just take a nap. Minutes later, two boys went out of the bus to urinate. A hour later, the others became worried. The two haven't returned yet. Two boys volunteered to look for them. The others felt anxious on what will happen. Suddenly, a scream was heard! _

Taka started to shiver and cover his ears (like in the episode 99, cursed racket. The picture is on my profile). Nervous sweat started to appear in Kaidoh's temples.

_And before they can even rescue who screamed, everyone felt that the bus is falling into a cliff. A week later, it has been reported that the passengers of the bus (the teenagers & their sensei & the driver) were found dead with horrified expressions on their faces._

* * *

><p>"That's so terrifying ~nya." Eiji manged to say as he gulp.<p>

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Everyone in the bus practically jumped out of their seats. Well, not everyone. Kaidoh fainted. (kaidoh: i didn't faint! me: .let's rephrase it.) I mean passed out. (he can't take it. :P)

All heads tuned to Fuji. Fuji returned their stare back and smiled innocently.

"Oh, that's my new calling tone."

"Fuji. Next time changed it." Tezuka said,…Apparently, he also got scared, okay?

"Ah, souda! I've made some cookies, senpai-taichi." Sakuno said to break the tension and began taking out the cookies wrapped in a transparent foil with a blue ribbon. She gave each one of them.

"Your cooking is as good as always, Sakuno." Tomoka was the first one to comment.

"Arigatou, Tomo-chan." Sakuno blushed.

"Osakada-san is right, it's really delicious." Fuji said,.

"Hontou ~nya!" Eiji agreed, too.

"Arigatou, senpai-taichi." Sakuno smiled.

The bus suddenly stopped and that made them jerk up right.

"NOOO! The cookies!" Momo cried dramatically. The jerking of the bus caused the cookies to fall from Momo's grasp.

"Don't worry senpai, I have some left." Sakuno said.

"Arigatou, Ryuzaki-chan. You're a life saver!" Momo said happily.

"What's the matter, driver-san?" Ryuzaki-sensei asked.

"The bus has broken down."

"Eh!" All of them said in unison.

"This is tuning to the story of Inui ~nya."

"But it's not night time senpai." Kaidoh said. (He woke up minutes ago.)

"Oh, you're right." Most of them sighed in relief.

Ryuzaki-sensei ignored their comments. "How long will it take to be repaired?"

"Ummm…maybe 30 minutes or so, but since I didn't have much tools available and considering we're in a semi-secluded place, I guess…it will be much longer. I advised you all to look for a place to stay in." Driver-san informed them.

Ryuzaki-sensei took a seat and rub her temples. _/ I think I'll be having a headache / _

Tezuka took over. " Minna, we'll all be looking for a place to stay tonight. Tomorrow morning, we'll get back here in the bus to see if it's already okay to travel."

"Hai!" All of the regulars said in reply, including Sakuno and Tomoka.

They got their bags and proceeded to walk out of the bus. Ryuzaki-sensei insisted on remaining in the bus.

When they were looking for a place to stay, an old woman passed by.

"You're new here aren't you? I advised you to leave immediately. This is not a good place for you to stay." She said.

"But why?" Oishi asked.

"Just leave." The woman replied and walk away.

"Let's just ignore her. We must hurry on finding a place to stay. It's gonna be night time soon." Ryoma said. All of them agreed.

"There! A nearby house! We can stay there for a while." Taka-san said.

As soon as they reached the front of the said house..

"Excuse me, jii-san… umm..is there anyone who lived here? We just wanted to ask permission to stay here just for tonight. Our bus has encountered a problem." Tomoka asked an old man who passed by.

"There's no one who lived there. But a caretaker keeps it clean and in order. When the caretaker arrives, just tell him that you need a place to stay. Have a _peaceful_ evening." The old man said and instantly vanished in the fog.

"To be honest, this town gives me the shivers, guys." Oishi said.

"I agree with you, Oishi." Taka said.

"And this house kind of look like the haunted house in the movies." Inui observed.

"Enough. Do you want a place to stay or what?" Tezuka got tired of their horror stuffs.

"We'll go in?" Sakuno questioned.

"Hai, Ryuzaki-chan. We have no choice." Fuji said.

As they went in, they noticed that it's more of a western style thank that of the other Japanese houses. Some furnitures are covered with a white cloth. The paintings hanging on the wall are kind of decade old. Spider webs also existed throughout the house.

"Now, this house give me more shivers and goosebumps, too! Buchou! We can't possibly stay here! I swear my eyelids will never have the chance to sleep!" Momo wailed followed by Eiji.

"Fine, we'll find another place." Tezuka sighed.

"And some are covered with dust." They heard Inui mumbled.

"Inui-senpai, this is not the time to write data." Sakuno commented.

"Buchou! Let's get out of here! Onegai!" Tomoka pleaded, after a shuffle in the next room was heard. A cold wind suddenly blows by.

"C-Chotto, where's Echizen?" Oishi asked.

"Uissu.." They heard Ryoma say.

"Where did you go? You almost scared us." Momo said.

"Saa, let's go." Fuji said.

Eiji and Kaidoh were the first ones to take a step forward.

"Doushita, Mamushi, Eiji-senpai?" Momo asked, he noticed that the two stop.

Soon, everyone noticed that Momo also froze. Curious to what they saw, they also look to what is in front of the three.

"Correct me if I'm seeing things. There's a woman wearing a white kimono right?" Fuji said.

The said woman smiled at them creepily. Everyone paled.

"And…it's floating." Taka added.

"!"

All of them broke into a run.

"S-senpai-taichi…w-why are we running deeper in this mansion?" Sakuno sweatdropped.

"Ryuzaki-chan's right ~nya! We have to get out of here." Eiji said.

"Minna, there's the back door!" Oishi informed them.

All rushed out quickly. Inui dared to look back. A headless monk and a girl who had an astounding long neck grinned at them and bid goodbye.

"!"

Inui dashed out that resulted in his position in front of the others. Tezuka was running, too. Though, his glasses masked out his emotions. Eiji, Kaidoh, and Momo fainted..because..umm…They also saw what Inui saw. Well… Kaidoh was the first one to faint. Momo stepped on Kaidoh and then fall unconscious. For Eiji, he saw an old woman carrying her eyeballs. Due to extreme disgust-ness and frightened-ness, he also fainted. Oishi carried Eiji and Momo due to so much worry. Taka was the only one who cared to carry Kaidoh's body. If not because of Oishi and Taka, Eiji, Momo, and Kaidoh, will remain in the mansion. No one will dared get back to get them.

"Finally! We reached the bus!" Tomoka said happily.

"Ryuzaki-sensei! We have to get out of this place." Tezuka informed.

Ryuzaki Sumire went out of the bus holding out a lantern.

"Maa…" She said, and then a ghost suddenly jumped out from the inside of the lantern.

"!"

They all exclaimed and started running in an amazing speed, but the ghost started to hunt them down. Everyone screamed.

* * *

><p>"AAAHHH!" Oishi screamed.<p>

"Doushita, Fuku-buchou?" Ryoma asked.

"Oh, it's just a dream." Oishi murmured and sighed in relief.

"What happened in your dream, Oishi?" Eiji questioned.

"Oh, it's kind of a nightmare. –insert the dream story-" Oishi said.

The bus suddenly stopped. All of them were startled.

"Driver-san, what's wrong?" Tezuka asked.

"Oh the bus just broke down. We might get stranded-" The driver didn't finish his sentence because all the regulars, Sakuno, and Tomoka run out of the bus, screaming.

"What's wrong with them?" The driver eyed Ryuzaki-sensei.

"Don't know." Sensei just shrugged.

**.Owattenai.**

* * *

><p>~!Belated Happy Halloween, minna~! I didn't find the time to post this yesterday that's why it is late for a day.. :D Hope you enjoy this. My failed attempt to write a horror fic. XD I really laughed so much when I wrote this..haha. Hope you like this and that you laughed when you've read this.<p>

Please be kind to leave a review, ne? Arigatou~! ^^


End file.
